Talk:Wind Release: Repeated Rasenshuriken
Necessity I know someone is going to bring this up. Twin Rasengan has a page so why shouldn't this? Any time Naruto has used 2-multiple Rasengan or any variants, it gets a page. Just saying in case anyone who questions the necessity of this page. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 05:30, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :Valid point. However, if I recall correctly, Kishimoto has never failed to name a Rasengan-based technique as soon as it is used. If he had intended the Twin Rasenshuriken to be a technique, he would have let us know.--Cerez365™ (talk) 05:50, January 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm okay with it, but shouldn't "twin rasengan" be also a parent technique?--Elveonora (talk) 09:30, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Parent jutsu Should Tailed Beast Mode be listed as a parent jutsu? Or is it just that it was only seen while he was in Tailed Beast Mode? I'm not really sure, just wondering Kaitan (talk) 03:24, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :Tailed Beast Mode itself doesn't have a jutsu article, so it can't be added as a parent jutsu. At most, if he can only perform it in Tailed Beast Mode, it'd be listed as a tailed beast skill. Omnibender - Talk - 21:25, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Game Debut Didn't this debut in Naruto Storm 3 as a part of a combo? (talk) 22:58, May 20, 2013 (UTC)Iamanonymous :Mini-Rasenshuriken. Omnibender - Talk - 23:28, May 20, 2013 (UTC) The Rasenshurikens cutting feat. The Twin Rasenshuriken didn't cut Juubi's tails! The page clearly shows how the whole bird of Kyuubi's Chakra cuts the tails, being also symbolical. How can Naruto, who is at the top of this Chakra bird, cut two separate tails? The tails are so huge, that Naruto couldn't even affect both of them at the same time. :Kurama's chakra alone does not have cutting properties. The wind chakra is the only source of cutting there. Maybe everyone coming together put an extra force behind the Rasenshuriken. The fact the next panel that focus on Naruto shows him with only one Rasenshuriken also corroborates the first one being used with the tails. Omnibender - Talk - 22:10, June 25, 2013 (UTC) classification Since he did that both in Sage Mode and Chakra Mode, that means it's neither Senjutsu or Tailed Beast Skill since both forms aren't mandatory--Elveonora (talk) 12:25, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :Huh?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:28, June 5, 2014 (UTC) ::It shouldn't be listed as either Senjutsu or Tailed Beast Skill, because the infobox should convey only the mandatory requirement for use, none of which is either. Naruto used this in Sage Mode, means Tailed Beast Mode/Chakra Mode isn't needed, then he used this in Tailed Beast Mode without Sage Mode, so neither should be listed.--Elveonora (talk) 12:31, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Unless he is also able to do it normally, then he either needs one or the other. Until he can do it at base, both of those are mandatory.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:34, June 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::But both aren't mandatory to be used simultaneously. Also went back to check chapter 614 and Naruto holds only 1 Rasenshuriken there in the manga. The Sage Mode Twin Rasenshuriken is anime-only, so what with that?--Elveonora (talk) 12:53, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::Point out the distinction in the article? Sure, having a different requirement in the anime is bothersome, but there's no ideal way to list it. We just have to pick the least objectionable way of listing it. Omnibender - Talk - 13:03, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Name Where is it from?Iloveinoxxx (talk) 14:18, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :Most likely from the game it appeared in. --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 14:21, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Then why are the kanji missing? Iloveinoxxx (talk) 14:22, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Good question.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:24, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::Because we don't have them yet. I think the name comes from the English version of the game, while the technique has yet to be seen in the Japanese version. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:27, August 8, 2014 (UTC)